


Herz aus Eis

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: Cheesy, Domestic Violence, Erik and Moritz are no policemen in this fic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Scars, Tears, gay drabble, happy end, obviously, policemen at work, title is in german but fic is not, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Ben knows that dating the victim of your current case isn't a good idea.But does he look like he cares?
Relationships: Ben Decker/Erik Stein, Erik Stein & Moritz Breuer
Kudos: 5





	Herz aus Eis

**Author's Note:**

> Switching POV is marked at the beginning of each part.

_[Ben]_

It seemed like a usual late afternoon at the police department, not too much cases to solve but still always something to keep us busy. Just as I wanted to head towards the kitchen to get myself a needed coffee, I heard voices approaching the entrance and immediately forgot what I wanted to do - the civilians were priority.

I raised my brows as two men stood in front of the counter, one of them as tall as me, scruffy blonde hair, his arms wrapped around the other man. He was a bit smaller, neatly groomed hair and beard, yet that didn't help the fact he was covered in bruises - which I obviously noticed right away.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Decker's the name, Cologne Police." I murmured, eyeing the smaller man who was anxiously hunched into himself, trembling while he scanned his surroundings.

"Good afternoon, my name's Moritz Breuer and that's my best friend, Erik Stein. He's got a problem but ..." the taller man explained, I nodded as I understood they didn't want to talk about this on the hallway.

"Steph, I'm in the office!" I called towards my back, receiving a hum from my colleague.

"This way." I lead the two guys into my office, too being interested in what they had to tell me.

"So first of all I need both your IDs, also do you need an ambulance or something?" I pointed at the anxious man, who shook his head without making a single sound, too avoiding my gaze. Luckily his friend seemed much more talkative, so I faced him after I scribbled down their information off the IDs.

"I'm going straight to the point here, Erik gets hit by his partner, for quite a while now but only today he opened up towards me so obviously I brought him here immediately. Just look at all these bruises." Breuer explained, trying to reveal Stein's arms, yet that one pushed his friend erratically away, seemingly trying to hide inside of himself again. Poor guy, I thought.

"This is ridiculous. He doesn't hit me." the smaller man hissed, yet his trembles became visibly worse. Time to play the heartfelt policeman, because that guy obviously lied to protect his partner, after almost 30 years in duty I knew my clients.

_[Erik]_

Moritz was asked to wait outside, the senior chief inspector wanted to hear what I would have to say without influence. Sooner or later Manuel would find out that Moritz took me to the police, and I already felt his upcoming beatings ... opening up to my best friend had been a mistake.

"Alright, mister Stein, I got to hear your take on the situation." the policeman asked, weirdly enough now that I was alone with him I realized the warm aura he spread around himself. _You can trust him, Erik._

"It's ... I am ... so afraid." I sniveled, feeling the tears filling my eyes. I already felt the fists in my face, the scratches on my arms, the kicks into my stomach.

I was too focused on trying not to cry that I didn't notice how the policeman knelt down in front of me, a gentle hand touching my knee.

"You're in a police department, possibly the safest place you can be in your situation. Nobody can hurt you as long as I am with you, I promise." inspector Decker, as I read on the sign on his chest, stated with a voice so gentle, I couldn't remember the last time someone spoke to me like this - so calming.

"So ... well what is there to say ... he just ... he's so violent ..." I tried to explain, wondering what was even left to explain, yet for some reason being with the policeman calmed me. Nothing could happen to me ... as long as he was with me.

_[Ben]_

My hands firmly wrapped around the steering wheel, Paul and I were on our way to Stein's apartment to basically be his bodyguards so he could grab his personal belongings. Stein himself would follow our patrol car together with Breuer, who also drove him to the department in the first place.

"You're tense, what makes this guy different from the others?" Paul asked as he eyed my hands.

"Nothing, it just makes me mad that people like this Manuel Lutz still exist. I hope he's present so we can arrest him right away, to be honest. I don't like the thought of this man walking around freely on this world." I explained, finally turning into the street where we would find the house.

"Just remember that we are forbidden to get attached to clients." Paul hummed as if I did a crime back in the office as I calmed down the poor victim, but I didn't want to put the effort into discussing with my colleague, so I basically ignored his words.

I tried to stay professional, although I really wanted to comfort Stein, as he was visibly filled with fear as we approached his flat.

"We go in first, sir, checking out if your partner is home and if yes, keeping him down until you're finished." Paul explained to the two blondies standing in front of the door while I unlocked the door with the key the victim gave to me.

It was a weird atmosphere inside of the flat, to think that some asshole beat up his boyfriend-no-more among these four walls, it made me mad. Yet Lutz wasn't seen anywhere, and after checking every room, Paul went to secure the door while I followed the two men packing the needed stuff.

"You're going to live with Breuer for now?" I asked as Stein was almost done filling his second suitcase.

"Y ... yeah. I just hope Manuel won't ..." he muttered, stopping his motions to look at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"And if he does, you can always call the police, and if I'm on duty, you can always specifically ask for me, too." I nodded, handing the man my business card. He smiled as he eyed it, and to see this poor guy smile filled me with warmth.

"Ben ... I like that name ... and thank you, mister Decker." Stein smiled at me, afterwards continuing his packing.

"Thank you, and it's my pleasure." I smirked back at him, crossing my arms until he put the finishing touches and Breuer walked back in with two filled bags in his hands.

_[Erik]_

It would've been an evening as every other, Moritz and me hanging out and basically just waiting until the police would finally catch Manuel, who was on the run and unfindable since we went to the police to report him. Senior Chief Inspector Decker, who surprisingly called from time to time to make sure I was still alive and well, kept me updated, yet more than a search they couldn't do, and I understood that. At least I had been safe with Moritz for some weeks already.

The doorbell rang, and my friend insisted that nobody but him would open it. I thought how ridiculous that was, but my easy-going mind almost brought me into a misery anew.

"Where is he?" a voice I could've separate from millions shouted at Moritz and the first thing I thought of was hiding as good as I could, taking my phone with me.

"I have no idea where he went, and that's also none of your business." Moritz hissed and a slapping noise told me enough to start dialing 110. All I hoped for was inspector Decker being on duty as I closed my eyes, curling together like a cat behind Moritz' couch.

A hand on my shoulder, gently shaking my body, took me out of my trance, and as I opened my eyes to see who would dare to touch me, I felt way too overwhelmed by the familiar pair of blue eyes, immediately throwing my arms around the policeman.

"Moritz, is he okay?" I asked as I remembered what happened, unconsciously digging my fingers in mister Decker's uniform.

"Yes, the paramedics said he only got minimal injuries. How about you?" he stated, stepping back a bit to eye me for any new wounds. He cared so much ... were policemen even allowed to care this much?

"I was behind the couch for the whole time. Did you catch Manuel?" I hissed, but the inspector's worried eyes told me the opposite.

"Apparently he fled shortly before we arrived. You are no longer safe in this flat, we have to get you out of here. Go and pack your stuff, I'll check on Breuer for you." he nodded, and I didn't even hesitate to follow his command. Although I was a bit concerned about where he would try to "hide" me, as long as my ex was still on free foot.

_[Ben]_

"You know that this shit could get you fired, Benny?" Paul hissed as we headed back to the department, Stein and his luggage in the back of the bus.

"Do I look like I care? And neither should you, that's my cup of tea." I growled back, visibly tensing up again. It was risky, yes, but I also could trust that Paul wouldn't tell anyone, even if he disliked the thought.

Arrived at the department I first of all stored the man's stuff into the trunk of my own car before getting into the building with both Stein and my colleague. The situation was highly odd but who would question a Senior Chief Inspector in charge? My shift would only last for a bit more than an hour, Stein agreed to wait until I would be able to entirely dedicate to him and his new whereabouts.

"Where are we going, mister Decker?" the man sitting on the passenger seat of my car asked shyly, and I had to chuckle about the fact he still talked formally to me. I wasn't even wearing my uniform anymore.

"First of all, call me Ben or Benny. Second, I'm going to take you to the safest place I know right after the department, which is my own goddamned house." I eyed Erik as he turned his head in shock.

"Are you even allowed to-"

"That's none of your business but I have the feeling this guy will find you anywhere and he should only try hurting you in my presence, Erik, and the next second he will find himself behind bars." I explained, focused on the road but I felt how the other man blushed, how he was unable to say just a word.

_[Erik]_

It was awkward to be basically thrown into living with a man I only met in his uniform yet, not knowing anything about him. Well, at least he was rightful, as a policeman he had to be. He lived in a house way too big for just one person, yet he told me he didn't have a partner in years and his space is only that huge so he could store all the decorations he collected and in fact, all his hallways looked absolutely fancy in their individual ways.

Ben did not forbid me to answer the door, go outside or do anything, yet every time he left for work, he especially told me to take care, to call him at everything that seemed odd to me, and to stay safe. I didn't leave the house at all, obviously, my anxiety wouldn't even allow it without him by my side. _Him by my side_. I never felt as much love as he gave me ever in my life. Moritz was a caring best friend, yes, but towards Ben I felt something different. It might've been because he saved me from this hell, that he dedicated so much into keeping me safe to even break the rules he had to follow ... but he was my inspector ... my caring inspector.

Seemingly an evening as usual ever since I involuntary yet somehow gladly moved in with Ben, I stepped out of the bathroom after a calming shower. I forgot to take a shirt for changing with me, so I basically walked around shirtless for a small bit, but I guessed Ben wouldn't mind.

The policeman sat on the couch, staring at his phone as I walked into the room, actually wanting to sit down next to him but I forgot the most important fact about this whole situation - Ben never saw my scars before.

_[Ben]_

I gulped as Erik stood in front of me, and it was kind of awkward how I stared at his naked upper body, but I couldn't explain what I felt when I saw all these bruises and scars grinning at me. It was like a stab in my heart ... as if I failed to protect him, even though these wounds were caused way before I even met him. I felt so disappointed in myself for absolutely no reason.

"Erik ..." I muttered, symbolizing him to come closer, on which he also followed, and I gently placed my hands on his hips. The urge to touch his wounds, no idea where it came from, was huge and I felt the tension firing up as I touched his skin.

"C ... can I?" came from me in a whisper, I felt my heart beating inside of my throat. Erik nodded with a faint smile, yet against all odds placing himself onto my lap first. I didn't mind, any body contact was absolutely fueling the hots I started to have for the other man all of a sudden.

I placed my palm on the huge outstanding bruise on the right side of his thorax, feeling as if my hand was being eaten by acid.

"His favorite spot, painful for me and easy for him." Erik explained, entwining one of his hands with mine, guiding it over his chest as he told me the cause of every single one of the countless red and white stripes on his body.

"I'm so sorry ..." I whispered, feeling how my eyes became glassy.

"Shit happens. I now have you by my side and we both know that something like this will never happen ever again." Erik smiled, pained, as he cupped both my cheeks with his hands, brushing his thumbs over my beard.

_[Erik]_

He was scared of my scars, in a way, while I didn't mind them anymore. They were there, irremovable and part of me and my story.

I felt a sting in my chest when I saw the tears in his eyes - I wasn't aware of how emotional and heartfelt a policeman like him could be ... but then again I knew that he most of all fell in love with me, and I felt the same vice versa. Carefully I leaned in, stopping as my nose touched his. His beard was so incredibly soft, amazing to touch and probably even better to kiss.

More a smooch than something else, my lips quickly met his, distancing myself right away again, I didn't want to overwhelm him. His eyes started glowing, the corners of his mouth moving upwards.

"Do that again." he muttered, and his hands too wandered into my neck, caressing the short hair on the back of my head. Following his wish, I smooched him once again, which made both of us laugh for seemingly no reason.

"I love you, Erik." the policeman murmured, and these three simple words now too made me emotional. True, Manuel told me that too, but Ben saying it felt so much more honest, loveable and gentle. I chuckled, blushing, as I now properly pressed my lips onto his, my tongue getting granted entrance into his mouth quickly after. Ben sighed as our kiss became deeper, more desperate, and his hands now found themselves on my back while I buried my fingers in his shoulders. He tasted way too good, next to being an amazing kisser himself, and as promised his beard felt heavenly scratching against mine and I deeply hoped I caused him to have the same feeling - didn't grow my neat facial hair for nothing.

"Would my boss find out that I'm currently making out with the victim of my main case, boy I would be Senior Chief Inspector no more. But you know what? _I don't care_." Ben smirked as I was laying in his arms - still being shirtless but none of us seemed to really mind that.

"You're sacrificing so much for me, that's not okay." I murmured, realizing how much I was in love with his eyes again.

"I'm not sacrificing anything, I am just madly in love." he smiled, and the way he did made me melt once again. I never thought that I would fall on love like this ever again, that I would feel good and healed, and most of all safe and comfortable.

"Benny, do you have scars too?" I asked as I noticed a faint little scar above his right eye, unnoticeable without being as close as I happened to be.

"Way too many, mostly scratches and hits I got during work. Just like ..." he stated, rolling up the sleeve of his left arm to expose his shoulder and with it a much more visible and outstanding scar. "... my gunshot-wound I got like 17 years ago. Nasty stuff, I don't recommend getting shot."

I stared at the healed wound, impossible to imagine someone ever dared to shoot Ben ... and I was reminded to the fact that from then on I was dating an actual policeman, a pretty confident one too. As much as he made me feel safe, I also began to be afraid for his life, and that must've been the bad side of being in love with him.

_[Ben]_

The sound of the doorbell ripped me out of my sleep, it must've been sometime around noon already. I had a spontaneous day off, so obviously I was sleeping in, yet it made me sad to not have my partner laying besides me anymore. Said man was heard walking towards the door while I sleepily put on a pair of sweatpants - a good idea as I would find out soon.

It was silent in the hallway, a few seconds too long until I heard Erik's horrible sobbing and a voice unfamiliar yet somehow known to me began shouting words I wanted to forget right away.

Manuel Lutz.

I rushed over towards my wardrobe, throwing out my shirts to reveal my secret locker, in which I kept my spare-tools of work minus the gun obviously. It was an odd feeling that I was prepared for this moment to come, and almost automatically I grabbed the pepper spray, handcuffs, my second police identity card and obviously my phone off my bedside table before I snuck out of the bedroom.

I heard shouts from the living room, sounds of someone being beaten up. _Police-Mode, Ben. Stay professional._

Manuel seemingly wasn't aware of the fact Erik wasn't living alone, and most of all did he not expect me being a policeman. My heart was bleeding as I saw my lover defenselessly laying on the ground, but I had to blend him out.

"Decker, police cologne, stop right there!" I shouted, pointing my pepper spray at the criminal, who surprisingly hesitated with his next hit.

"Hands behind your head, don't you dare make a wrong move!" I continued, slowly stepping closer. I was at high risk, all alone with a guy who wouldn't scare back to defend himself. _For Erik,_ my heart screamed, _for Erik_.

I approached the man's back, and to my surprise he wasn't fighting back, letting me easily handcuff him. Done with that, I pulled him backwards onto his bum so he wouldn't be a danger anymore, then I took out my phone to call my colleagues, the police. A policeman calling the police seemed extremely odd but I wouldn't have the manpower to get this man where he belongs while I also had to care for my partner, who was still laying on the ground all curled up. I didn't have the mind to comfort him yet, though, and I impatiently waited for the patrol to arrive.

"He's gone, he will never hurt you ever again." I whispered, kneeling down next to Erik, whose tears already formed a puddle on the floor. He wasn't even able to form proper words, he just dug his fingers into my arms and back as he realized I was next to him, and I knew that I couldn't do much but holding him tight - even if he would need hours to recover, I wouldn't let him go.

"I ... I ... y-y ... you ..." he sobbed after quite a while of crying into my chest. I nodded, pressing a kiss onto his forehead before pulling him closer again. The giant weight on my shoulders that was protecting Erik of Manuel whatever may come, it vanished - and as I too realized that it was over for real, tears left my own eyes and I held my boyfriend as tight as I could.

In the blink of an eye, I found myself sitting behind my desk at the police department, listening to the heartbreaking story of the woman in front of me, while eyeing the still odd-looking ring on my finger and thinking about how Erik and I met, and how I fell for him the moment he set foot into this building for the first time.


End file.
